


A new kind of adventure

by Qwerty1



Series: Fifty shades of a loving, caring relationship (or Rose and Tentoo's BDSM adventures) [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, F/M, Fluff, Kink Discovery, Smut, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: As they wait for their TARDIS to finish growing, Rose and the Doctor finds themselves in the middle of a completely different kind of adventure. One that, despite mostly taking place in the bedroom, isn't any less exciting





	A new kind of adventure

It starts with small, seemingly insignificant things. Like this new Doctor being in what seems to be a state of awe of Rose, always over excited when the chance of making her happy in any way is presented to him. And then the sex comes into their new relationship. And Rose herself is awed by how willing the Doctor seems to do things her way, how his number one priority always is to please her and make her feel good. No bossing her around and focusing on his own pleasure, like her past experiences with this particular activity. No, the Doctor is patient. Sweet. Willing to listen and follow. Submissive, even, in lack of a better word.

It starts one night in bed. They are already naked and ready, Rose on top like usual. The Doctor, getting impatient, reaches down between them. In a surge of boldness Rose grabs his wrists in her hands, pinning his hands to the madrass on either side of his head. Their eyes meet, his going wide with confusion. He struggles briefly, and Rose waits for him to wiggle out of the grip and maybe roll them over so he’s on top. But he stills, relaxes and seems to just accept the situation. Now it’s Rose’s turn to be confused: he could easily overpower her, so why doesn’t he? It’s not like she’s holding him down with much force or anything. But he stays relaxed and looking up at her expectant, so Rose does her part and sinks down on him, setting a quick pace. She doesn’t let go of his hands until they’ve both climaxed.

Over time, the restraining thing escalates. Rose’s hands becomes ties thoroughly wrapped around his wrists and keeping them together over his head, the ties becomes rough ropes binding his hands to the headboard. They never really discuss or talk about it, it’s just there. Like a mutual, wordless agreement.

Until one particular night. Rose is untying the Doctor’s hands from the headboard, and when the TARDIS blue rope falls away the nasty, red marks across his skin are revealed.   
“I’m sorry”, she rushes, taking his hands in hers and pressing kisses across the red lines.  
The Doctor smiles.  
“Don’t worry, love. I liked it. Honestly.”  
He leans up to kiss her, and Rose smiles into the kiss. She cuddles in close to him, pulling the covers over their naked bodies. 

“Doctor?” Rose asks after a moment’s silence between them.  
“Yeah?”  
“Why do you like it?”  
“What do you mean?”  
She leans up on her elbow to look at him.  
“Being restrained, tied up.”  
“Oh, I’m not sure. But there’s more to it, though. It’s you. You, being in control and- And when I get to please you. Yeah, I like that.”  
Rose nods, laying back down to rest her head on his chest. The Doctor reaches for her hand and she entwines their fingers tighty, smiling. She likes it too, the power and control.

 

“Tell me what to do”, the Doctor requests softly.  
They are sitting on their bed, facing each other. Rose reaches out a hand and runs the tip of her fingers down his cheek, slowly and softly. She watches his face closely, like she’s hoping to find some kind of reassurance or guidence there. Something to help her know what she’s going to do. Cause she’s got no idea what she’s going to do. 

“Remove my shirt and bra”, she says finally, deciding to start basic and easy.   
He follows her instructions without as much as a word, and she holds her arms up to assist him as he pulls her shirt over her head. Next, he reaches behind her and opens her bra clasp, the bra falling down to land in her lap. The Doctor grabs it, throwing it off the bed along with her shirt. Rose smiles, pleased with his obedience. The knowledge that she’s pleased with his actions has the Doctor’s heart (and cock) swelling. 

“Touch my breasts”, she says, and the Doctor is more than happy to obey the command.   
Rose moans as he takes her breasts in his hands, caressing and squeezing them.   
“Yeah, just like that. Good boy”, she moans, not being able to stop the praise until it’s already left her lips.  
She didn’t even register saying it, it just felt so natural. Fortunately, the Doctor doesn’t seem to mind at all. He moans, beaming. Like the praise somehow turned him on.

So Rose keeps praising him, just to watch how happy it makes him. When he’s brought her over the edge twice she pushes him down so he’s on his back and she’s on top, grabbing their usual blue bondage rope and tying his hands to the headboard. As she rides him, she keeps telling him to hold his orgasm back until she’s had her third for the night. He succeeds surprisingly well, and when Rose gives him permission to come she also makes sure to tell him he did a good job and that she’s proud of him. 

 

As their little game progresses, Rose makes sure to do some research. She comes across the term safeword, among other things, and after reading about this particular subject she insists that the Doctor chooses a special word that ends the play session immediately if used. He chooses the word “Dalek”, for a number of obvious reasons. She also finds information about praise kink, and some general D/S stuff.

When she’s sure she’s gathered all the necessary information she asks the Doctor to make a list, a list of things he feels he would be okay with her doing to him. He seems happily suprised she’s suddenly showing so much enthusiasm about this, but is very happy to write down a list for her. When Rose unfolds the paper and reads through it, she’s not suprised to see it contains stuff they’ve already done: restrains, mild pain play and D/S. She also immediately notices one of the words have been crossed out.

“What’s this?” she asks, pointing to the illegible word.  
His cheeks turns a bright shade of red.   
“It’s, um… It’s embarrassing”, he mumbles.  
Rose puts the paper down, moving closer and wrapping her arms around him.   
“Don’t be embarrassed, love. All I want is for you to enjoy what we are doing, alright?”  
He nods against her shoulder.  
“Well, I… I want you to, like, call me cute pet names. And praise me and stuff. Yeah...”, he says finally, and for some reason Rose isn’t suprised at all.

She pulls back so she can look him in the eye, kissing him.  
“Then that’s what I’ll do.”

 

“Rose? Are you alright in there?”  
“I’m fine!” Rose calls out through the bathroom door, though that isn’t the entire truth.  
She’s currently trying to make sense of the leather-y mess the website advertised as a “very hot dominatrix outfit”, though this “outfit” consists of nothing but a pair of huge, black high heels and a mess of leather straps that’s supposed to go around her naked body and “show off her womanly forms”. Truth to be told, the amount of skin this so called outfit doesn’t show off is nearly non existent. 

When she’s finally done wrapping the leather straps around herself the way the little picture on the package demonstrates, she takes a look in the mirror. And decides she doesn’t like it at all. The leather is scratchy and uncomfortable and in many places it digs into her skin to the verge of causing pain. But she can’t give up now. So she gets into the high heels, the pointy heels clicking against the tiled floor as she walks over to the door and opens it wide. 

The Doctor is kneeling next to the bed, naked, waiting for her, like something directly out of a porn movie. He looks up when he hears the bathroom door open, and Rose fears he might come right then and there as he sees her. His mouth actually opens wide as he stares, almost like he’s been caught in some kind of trance. Giving herself a confidence boost she walks over to him, inhaling sharply before speaking.

“Look at you, such a cute little pet”, she purrs, forcing more authority into her voice than what she’s used to.   
He doesn’t say anything, just stares up at her. Her mind goes suddenly blank as she struggles to remember what happens next in all those “inspiration movies” (more commonly known as porn), she’s watched on this particular kind of activity.   
“Kiss my feet”, she blurts out, remembering hearing it being said in a similar context.  
Despite his utterly confused look he moves to obey, getting up on all fours facing her. And then Rose starts giggling, and then the giggle turns into full laughter. For a second he looks horrified, like he’s scared he did something wrong, but then he cracks a smile as well. They make eye contact, and both bursts into a fit of laughter. This entire thing is so weird, so ridiculous. 

When the laugh has died out and they have caught their breath, Rose is (pleasantly) suprised when he leans his head down and actually presses a small kiss to the front of both high heels. She almost starts the laughing fit all over again, but manages to contain her amusement to a small giggle before returning into character.

“Now, remove my… This thing”, she says, gesturing to the leather straps hugging her body.   
He quickly gets to work on opening the hooks and clasps keeping the ensemble together. As the straps falls away from her body, they leave a trail of faint, red marks where they have dug into her skin extra roughly. The Doctor is clearly upset by this sight, and reaches out to touch the marks gently. His hand ends up hovering in the air, however, and he turns to look her in the eye. It then hits Rose he must be asking for permission to touch her. The answer to that is always and will always be yes.

“Go ahead, pet”, she tells him, her usual sweetness now slipping into her voice rather than the previous authoriality.   
He beams at that, but freezes mid-movement like he suddenly remembered something.  
“Thank you, Mistress”, he says in a small voice, making her wince.  
“No, no, don’t do that!” she scolds, causing him to shrink back with a anxious and confused look on his face.   
Rose feels bad for him, but she probably shouldn't. This is all part of the play. Right?

“No titles, just my name will do fine”, she tells him, her hand going into his hair.  
As he nods she grabs a handful of that great hair and tugs. Not too hard, just as a little warm up or experiment. He lets out a shriek of pure pain, his eyes watering and his hands flying up to grab at her hand in distress.   
“Dalek!” he cries just as she lets go, and his reaction combined with the use of his safeword makes it feel like Rose was just kicked in the gut.

It feels like she failed. She was supposed to make him feel good, but instead she hurt him! She must be the worst Dom in the universe!

Forcing those thoughts aside in order to offer him proper comfort, she kicks off the high heels and gets down on her knees beside him.

“Doctor? Oh my god, I’m sorry!”  
To her relief he doesn’t flinch away from her touch, even moving closer to her. She wraps him in her arms, pressing kisses to his shoulder and massaging his scalp as gently as she can. He nuzzles closer to her, exhaling as a few tears makes their way down his cheek.  
“I’m sorry, pet, so sorry. Are you alright?”  
He nods against her neck.  
“Yeah, just… That hurt. Bad.”  
She kisses his temple.  
“I know, pet. It won’t happen again. No more hair pulling, yeah?”  
“No more hair pulling”, he mutters in agreement.

Rose learns an important thing about herself that night. She learns she’s not the kind of Dom who does leather and whips and scolding and harsh punishments. That’s not her. She’s the kind of Dom who does praises, caresses, and pleasuring. And she doesn’t want to pretend to be something she’s not.

She holds the Doctor close as she rides him, his back against the headboard. For once his hands are not restrained, and he‘s got his arms wrapped around her as well. She doesn’t even tell him to hold in his orgasm, wanting to go extra easy on him. Afterwards they cuddle as usual, and she makes sure to thank him for using the safeword when he felt the need to. He kisses her in response, and Rose makes a silent promise to make him feel like the happiest and most loved Sub in the world. 

 

Rose has just clicked on a pair of red, fluffy handcuffs on the sex toy site when something in the “people who bought this item also liked” section catches her eye. She clicks on the small picture. It’s a leather collar, as in collar you might use for your cat or dog. It’s in the same color as the handcuffs, plain except for a buckle in the back and a small O ring in the front. And it’s really pretty, in a simple way. She can’t help but imagine what the Doctor would look like, wearing nothing but that collar. She imagines he would look really good. 

The next thing that catches her eye is an advertisement under the picture of the collar, announcing a temporary discount on customized tags. In the advertisement there’s a picture of a tag hanging from a chain collar, probably there for the purpose of providing an example or inspiration. The tag reads “Daddy’s slut”, making her uncomfortable to the verge of nausea. She’s never been the one to judge anyone, but the entire Daddy/humiliation kink is just something she’ll never understand. Still, she can’t deny that the tag is cute in a way: there’s a small heart at the bottom edge, and the words are written in a fancy, squiggly font. She clicks on the advertisement, and is taken to a new page. This page is dedicated to collar tags, including both premade tags you can order and an option that allows you to customize your own tag.

Rose scrolls through the premade tags briefly. There are tags in all sorts of forms and shapes, including hearts and circles and squares with slightly rounded corners. Some of them are really pretty, even. But they still aren’t what she wants. Rose scrolls back up to the top of the page, and clicks on the link labeled “CUSTOMIZE YOUR DREAM TAG TODAY”. 

 

The Doctor has always been fascinated with humans’ fascination of labeling each day as something specific. Especially when it comes to Valentine’s Day: an entire day dedicated to love, like everyone is just admitting they aren’t giving enough love already, so they create an entire day for love. Still, if this specific day means an especially fancy dinner with Rose and a quite wonderful snogging on the couch, he guesses he has no reason to complain. 

Rose forces herself to pull her mouth away from the Doctor’s, beginning to twist herself out of his embrace. The Doctor has already got one hand under her shirt and has been stroking over her back, but now the stroking comes to a stop.

“Rose?” he asks, confused.  
“I’ve got a present for you, pet”, she tells him, pressing a kiss to his forehead before untangling her from his arms and standing up.  
She can feel his eyes on her as she walks over to a drawer, opens it and pulls out his present, hidden inside a TARDIS blue wrapping paper. 

She returns to him on the couch, carrying the present. Sitting down, she hands it to him.  
“This is something I want you to wear for me when we play”, she says, and his excitement is obvious as he rips the paper off. 

The Doctor holds the collar up to get a better look. It’s leather, except for the inside which is very soft velvet. It’s in a pretty shade of wine red, a small silvery O ring in the front. A large, heart shaped padlock in the same silvery shade hangs from the O ring, a single small keyhole in the middle. The Doctor studies it silently.

“I figured that if you’re gonna be my pet, you’re going to need a collar”, Rose explains softly, her eyes shifting between him and his present nervously. 

He smiles. It’s funny in a way, how an object this simple can hold such strong implications of submission for the wearer. It’s like the most pure and intense form of being owned, of being a possession, in a way. If anyone else in the world had offered him a pet collar he would have been offended and possibly even humiliated, but because it’s Rose he finds her offering of the collar to be an honor. By accepting her gift and allowing her to put the collar on him, he would give himself and his submission to her in a way he’s never done before. And the thought of that is breathtaking. 

“Yes”, the Doctor says simply, his voice breaking off into a moan.  
Rose beams, taking the collar from his hands. She gets up on her knees next to him, reaching up to place the collar around his neck. The padlock pendant rests against the delicate skin of his throat, like a choker. Joining the leather ends together in the back of his neck she closes the buckle, running a finger along the edge to make sure it’s not too tight. When she’s satisfied she hasn’t cut off any air nor blood flow to his brain she sits back, taking in the sight in front of her. 

The Doctor looks, in lack of a better word, quite delicious. His hair is messier than usual from her wandering hands, and the collar makes a gorgeous accessory where it’s nestled snugly against the skin of his neck. His shirt is already on the floor, and Rose doesn’t even bother resisting the urge to reach a hand out and run her fingers across his bare chest. He shudders, and she’s not sure if it’s cause the touch is ticking him or cause it’s causing pleasure. She lets her hand travel up his chest to the collar, her fingers resting on the padlock pendant. 

“I had this made especially to match my old TARDIS key, you know the one I still wear sometimes. Not that it locks or opens or anything, the key just fits into the keyhole. I thought it was cute”, she tells him, fiddling with the pendant as she speaks.  
He nods, smiling.   
“I love it”, he says softly, and she leans up to kiss him, her hands going back to their previous business of tangling themselves into his great hair.

The snogging starts over again, Rose briefly breaking the kiss in order to nibble at the Doctor’s neck. She finds that the collar is in the way for her lips, and a small noise of frustration leaves her. The Doctor chuckles softly, Rose settling on giving the red leather a little nibb. 

Rose glances at the floor, at the flowery scarf she wore at dinner. She reaches down and picks it up, running it through her fingers. Getting an spur of the moment idea, she grins.  
“Rose?” the Doctor asks.  
Rather than responding, the blonde places the scarf over his eyes and ties the ends together tightly behind his head. His grin matches hers as he understands what’s going on. 

“Alright, pet?” she asks.  
“Brilliant”, he says, beaming.  
Rose gets up to her feet, taking his hand and pulling him up with her. He’s a bit unsteady with his sight taken away, but she puts her free hand on his hip to steady him.   
“Woah, easy”, she says with a little laughter in her voice, and with one hand in the Doctor’s and the other on his hip she guides him through the flat and into the bedroom. 

Rose instructs him to climb onto the bed, and she watches as he does so. It takes longer than usual with the blindfold on, but he struggles on and soon reaches his goal up on the madrass. Rose smiles. 

“Well done, pet. On your knees for me”, she tells him, joining him up on the bed.  
He does as he’s told, Rose crawling up behind him and wrapping her arms behind him.  
“God, you’re gorgeous like this! Especially with the collar, it fits you perfectly. Do you like it?”  
“I love it”, he says, Rose making a pleased noise and nuzzling his cheek with her nose.   
She’s never blindfolded him before, and it’s not something they’ve ever talked about. The fact that he’s willing to let her do things to him that they’ve never talked about makes her feel honored.

“I love it too, pet. I love how it labels you as mine”, she whispers into his ear, giving the lobe a little nib and causing him to moan.  
She smiles.  
“All these clothes seems to be in the way”, she says, her hand finding the zipper of his pants and pulling it down.  
He moans, obviously wanting more. Rose moves her hand away again, teasing him. She takes his right nipple between her thumb and forefinger, squeezing and twisting it. He moans and curses, one of his hands going down to palm at the bulge in the crotch area of his pants. 

“No!” Rose barks, smacking the hand away.   
He freezes, sucking in a sharp breath.   
“I’m s-”, he begins, but she cuts him off.  
“What did I tell you last time? About the rules?”  
“That I’m not allowed to touch myself.”  
“Exactly! And what did you do just now?”  
“I- I-”  
“What did you do?” Rose asks patiently.  
“I touched myself”, he whimpers.  
“Exactly!”   
Rose stands up from the bed, opening the bedside table drawer and pulling the blue rope.  
“Stand up and undress”, she orders, her voice a mix of gentle and stern. 

The Doctor hesitates, not sure if he should keep the blindfold on. He decides to do so not wanting to disappoint her further, fumbling in front of him in the dark as he stands up. As he puts his fingers inside the waistband of his pants and starts pulling them down, he can feel hot tears burning behind his eyelids. He didn’t mean to disappoint her, he really didn’t. Still, he disobeyed an order and he should be punished. He had hoped tonight would just be slow and easy, but now it’s not and he supposes that’s all his fault. He knows very well that punishments are part of this sort of thing, he just never imagined it would hurt so much knowing he upset Rose. Even if that “upset” is just part of the play.

Rose has been working on untangling the rope, running it through her fingers thoughtfully. Now she turns to look at the Doctor, discovering he’s got the blindfold pushed up a bit. She’s just about to scold him when she realizes he’s wiping away tears. Something in her breaks. She keeps messing up!

“Doctor? Pet, what’s wrong?”  
The Doctor sniffs, turning to face her. The makeshift blindfold is pushed up to his forehead and she can see fresh tears in his eyes.  
“I’m sorry, Rose. I really am. I don’t know, I just- I know I disobeyed, and I’ll accept any punishment you find suitable”, he says, but his teary eyes and shaking voice tells a different story.  
Rose shakes her head.   
“No, this is not right. The punishment is supposed to be consensual, love, just like everything else.”  
He nods.  
“I know, and I- I just didn’t think it would feel so shitty”, he tries to explain.  
“How do you mean shitty, pet?” Rose asks anxiously.  
“Like- Like you’re disappointed in me, angry even. All I ever want to do is please you”, the Doctor admits softly, his gaze sinking down to his feet.

Rose’s heart breaks at that. It’s no suprise, really: the Doctor has always gotten great happiness from making her happy, and it’s only natural something like that would follow them into their sex life. She drops the blue bondage rope onto the bed, sitting down on it.

“C’mere, pet”, she says gently, and the Doctor kicks his pants off of his ankles before doing as he’s told. Rose guides him to kneel on the floor between her legs, pulling the scarf off his head and tossing it aside. She gets to work on kneading her fingertips across his scalp, knowing that sort of thing always relaxes him. Just like always it works like a charm, the Doctor leaning his head against her leg and sighing happily.

“You please me, pet. You always do. You make me so happy, and make me feel so good. And I feel so honored that you trust me enough to be willing to play with me like this. And I would like nothing more than for you to keep pleasing me just the way you do. And I’m certainly not angry with you. Do you understand?”  
He nods against her leg. She smiles.   
“Can…?” he begins, hesitating.  
“It’s okay, Doctor. You can ask me anything”, Rose promises sweetly.  
“Can I make you feel good now?”

Her heart warms at that. Even in his distress he wants to make her happy.  
“Of course you can, I’d love that! Turn around so you’re facing me, yeah? I’m not gonna punish you, but I’m still gonna tie your hands and blindfold you. Is that alright?”  
The Doctor nods, shifting so he’s still kneeling on the floor but facing Rose. The blonde reaches over, grabbing the makeshift blindfold and the blue rope. She holds the rope up, and the Doctor happily holds his wrists up towards her to tie together. As she wraps the rope around his wrists he can’t help but beam up at her, and she returns the bright smile. A normal bloke wouldn’t be this excited about being tied up, but then again the Doctor isn’t a normal bloke.

After securing the knot, Rose pulls his arms up and places kisses to the skin beneath the rope. When she releases his hands he lays them back down against his thighs.   
“There you go, pet. The blindfold’s next, yeah?”

Just like last time, the Doctor replies with a silent nod. She scoots forward on the bed so she can reach properly, leaning down slightly as she places the scarf over his eyes and ties a knot in the back of his head. When her work is finished she briefly rises to her feet in order to slide her jeans and panties down her legs. When she sits back down, she takes a moment to just look at him. He seems so very excited, kneeling half naked on the floor with his hands tied together and a flowery blindfold over his eyes. And he looks so vulnerable, and the knowledge that he’s willing to expose himself to her like this is breathtaking and completely overwhelming. And she’s so, so lucky to have him.

Putting her hand on his head she gently but firmly nudges his head forward, until his warm breath tickles against her inner thigh. He seems to understand, - perhaps he can smell her arousal through her wetness - now moving forward himself. He makes a noise as his mouth comes in contact to the spot where she wants him the most, Rose’s eyes falling shut as his tongue gets to work. The rough yet soft leather of his collar brushes against her inner thighs, and she smiles as she throws her head back in pleasure. 

“Yes, pet”, she moans, her fingers still buried in his hair but not pushing him forward.   
He keeps the position all by himself now, happily licking and sucking her closer and closer to the edge. Her grip on his hair tightens when she tips over that edge, moaning his name and how good that was. When he pulls back to look up at her he beams, looking so very pleased with himself for his actions. Not being able to help herself she runs her thumb across his cheek lovingly. 

“Did you like it?” he asks, still smiling.  
“I loved it! Did you like it?”  
He nods.   
“You did, didn’t you?” she whispers, moving her hand down to brush against his erection.   
He moans loudly, and she smiles. She loves the way he enjoys making her feel good and happy.   
“Show me how much you liked it”, she whispers, and he seems confused at first.  
But as realization of the order hits him, the confused look turns into one of hesitation.

“Don’t be shy, pet. Not in front of me”,Rose tells him encouragingly.   
The encouragement gives him an confidence boost, so he uses his tied hands to push the front of his boxers down enough to pull out his hard cock. He’s thankful for the blindfold so he doesn’t have to look at her, the action feeling very exposing despite everything they’ve already done. Despite knowing that he shouldn’t, he can’t resist giving himself a few quick strokes. Rose doesn’t scold him, though, so he just keeps going.

Rose inhales sharply, the sight of the Doctor pleasuring himself with his hands tied together in front of him fueling the fire between her legs.   
“Feel good, pet?” she asks him breathlessly, her own fingers starting to wander across her leg and thigh.   
“Y-yes, but-”  
“But?” she questions sweetly.  
“Not as good as you”, he gasps out.  
Rose nods, despite knowing the blindfold prevents him from seeing it.  
“That’s good to know”, she giggles, grabbing his forearms and pulling him up to his feet.  
When he’s standing she pulls him close, rearranging him so he’s sitting next to her on the bed. Then she stands up, prompting him to scoot back to the headboard. He follows her every wordless direction exactly, without even being able to see her. It’s like he understands exactly what she means by every little poke and pull of his body. 

His cock is still out of his boxers, and now Rose simply grabs the entire underwear and drags it down and off his legs. He helpfully lifts one foot at a time so she can get it off his body and toss the clothing item aside.   
“How are you doing, pet?” she asks, wanting to make sure she hasn’t messed up further.  
“Brilliant! Though, you should probably punish me for touching myself earlier...”  
To Rose’s delight (or possibly horror) the thought of punishment seems to excite rather then scare him. She swallows. She’s struggling to admit it, but it excites her as well. 

“Really? Is that so?” she asks, drawing out the words and adding an extra harsh tone.   
“Oh, yes”, he whispers.  
She takes a deep breath. Better just get it done, it’s gonna be awkward no matter how she approaches this particular activity.

“Over my lap, then”, she says in a sharp intake of breath, and the two work together to get him into the desired position.   
He’s still wearing his blindfold, and Rose wonders if she should remove it for now. He doesn’t seem bothered by it, though, so she leaves it where it is. She’s now sitting with her back against the headboard, staring down at the Doctor’s perfect bum, suddenly questioning her choice of sexual preferences. Sure, it does excite her and he wants it very much as well, but she’s still unsure if she’ll be able to go through with it. 

“Remember your safeword?” she asks him, softly and kindly.  
He nods, his tied arms stretched out in front of him.  
“Yup.”  
“And… You promise to use it if you need to?”  
“Rose, you’re not gonna hurt me”, he tells her, and that does make her feel a little better.  
She gives one of his cheeks a gentle rub before lifting her hand above, inhaling sharply and bringing her palm down on that same cheek. The smack wasn’t even hard enough to leave a mark, but the sound of it still seems to echo through their bedroom. The Doctor gasps, shifting around a little. Rose holds her breath, waiting for further reactions.

“More, love”, he whispers, and she’s never been one to deny him anything.  
So she repeats her actions, this time on his other cheek and a little harder. This time her palm leaves a faint, red mark, and she stares at it as the Doctor moans. If the sounds he’s making is anything to go by he’s really enjoying this. She doesn’t fail to notice how he seems to get extra excited when she accidently touches the area around his hole, but that’s an exploration for another day.

Loving those pleasure sounds from him and knowing she’s responsible for them, Rose keeps delivering smacks to his bum, never hitting the same cheek twice and gradually ramping up the pain she inflicts. When both cheeks are covered in faint hand prints she decides he’s had enough, ending the punishment with gentle caresses to the sore skin.

“There we go, pet, all done”, she announces, helping him up so he’s sitting in her lap.  
He hisses as the abused skin of his bum comes in contact with her leg, and she rubs his back as he takes a few deep breaths.  
“Alright, pet?” she asks anxiously, still concerned she might have inflicted some serious damage on him.  
To her great relief, he beams.  
“Great, that was great”, he tells her, and she leans up to kiss him.

He moans into the kiss, their tongues meeting in the middle. Rose’s arousal faded when she was unsure about the spanking, but now it’s back with full force. She pushes her tongue into his mouth, moaning.  
“Good pet, took that so well. I’m getting impatient, though”, she whispers against his lips, and he smiles.  
“So am I”, he whispers back. 

Standing up from the bed, Rose pushes him down onto his back and climbs up to hover above him. He’s still beaming, his happiness causing her heart to flutter in her chest.   
“I’m gonna keep the blindfold on you, pet. If you want it off, or if you want something else to change, just use the safeword. Okay?”  
“Okay”, he confirms.

Sitting down on his stomach, Rose pulls off her shirt and bra and throws the clothes in a pile on the floor. Next she grabs his tied hands, bringing them up above his head and holding them there.  
“Keep your hands still, pet”, she tells him, and he gives a tiny nod.  
At that confirmation she lets go off his hands, scooting back to run her fingers over his chest.  
“Mine”, she whispers into his ear, pressing her lips to his just as she sinks down on him. He moans.

Not having the patience to go slow anymore, Rose sets a quick pace. She’s not gonna last very long, and she doesn’t think the Doctor is either. She was right: she can feel her second orgasm of the night rapidly approaching, and she can tell by the change in the pitch of the sounds the Doctor is making that he’s getting closer to his first. She leans down again, connecting their mouths with a slippery noise. She can tell he wants to move his hands, cause they are twitching where they are laying above his head. The bedroom is filled with nothing but the sound of their harsh breathing, moans and slippery noises of joined mouths. 

“Rose? C-can I come?” the Doctor asks suddenly, prying his mouth from hers in order to speak.   
“After me, pet. Just hold on”, Rose promises him, pressing a soothing kiss to his temple.  
He whimpers, but seems to accept the condition. He must know she’s getting close as well. Digging her nails into the skin of his chest she hisses, reaching an almost frantic pace as her release gets just beyond reach. She maneges to gasp out her permission for the Doctor to come between her own moans and groans as she tips over the edge. He follows not far behind her, his body quivering underneath hers as he moans out an impressive mixture of English and Gallifreyian curses. 

Time itself seems to come to a stop as Rose catches her breath, now sprawled out across the Doctor’s chest. Her ear is placed right by his one heart, and she draws random patterns with her fingers on the spot where his second one used to be as she listens as his heart rate slowing down to normal. She closes her eyes, a fond smile on her lips. 

“Rose?” the Doctor whispers.  
She replies by humming softly.  
“Rose?” he repeats, this time a little more urgently.  
“Yes?”  
“I can’t cuddle you with my hands tied”, he says matter of factly, sounding disappointed rather than in distress.  
“Hm?” the blonde wonders, perking her head up to look at him.  
As she lifts her head from his chest she sees that his hands are still tied above his head, and her scarf is still covering his eyes.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry”, she gasps, suddenly fully alert as she hurries to push the scarf up to his forehead.

The Doctor’s eyes meets her own, and he blinks as they adjusts themselves to natural light.   
“Hi there”, Rose whispers sweetly.  
“Hi”, he beams.  
She presses a kiss to his lips before moving on to the rope, giving the ends a few tugs until the knot comes undone. He rotates his wrists, lifting a hand to stroke Rose’s cheek affectionately.

“Thank you for that, love. That was perfect”, he whispers.  
“I was just gonna say the same thing”, the blonde giggles, kissing him again.   
The Doctor wraps his arms around her and she curls into his chest, feeling complete safe and at home. She tucks her head into his neck, only to pull back when she feels something rough brush against her cheek. He’s still wearing the collar, so she reaches over to unbuckle the clasp.

“No!” the Doctor exclaims, and she freezes in fear.  
“What’s wrong, pet? Did I hurt you?” she asks, and he shakes his head.  
“No, I just… I thought that I could, you know… Keep the collar on?”  
“Well, as your partner I’m delighted that you like your present, but as your dominant I have to protest.”  
He pouts adorably. Rose sighs. There’s no way she can tell that face no.  
“Fine then, pet. But if it gets uncomfortable, you tell me and I’ll remove it.”  
He nods, his pout turning into a smile again. Rose lays back down, her head now on his chest and his arms tightly around her. 

“I keep messing up”, Rose says suddenly, and the Doctor shifts to look at her.  
“I’m not the best Sub either, love”, he tells her.  
“No, but- I keep getting angry and scolding you, despite the clear signs that you don’t like that.”  
“Like I said, I’m not the best Sub either. We’re bound to make mistakes, love. It might not feel like it, but we’re still newbies at this.”  
“I guess”, Rose sighs.  
He strokes her back, and she shifts around uncomfortably.

“This isn’t right, pet. I should be the one taking care of you”, she informs him.   
“You already have”, the Doctor reassures her, and she huffs.  
“I’m serious, Doctor! That spanking must’ve hurt, let me at least put some cream on you”, she insists, the word “spanking” feeling very weird in her mouth.   
He gives her a short nod, and she stands up from the bed and hurries into the bathroom. She’s back not even half a minute later, carrying some sort of skin cream she found in the cabinet. If they are gonna do these things on a regular basis she might need to get some proper aftercare stuff, she notes. 

She makes the Doctor roll over to his stomach as she applies the skin cream. It doesn’t look so bad anymore, the skin is just a little red. Still, this caretaking action makes her feel better about it, regardless if he actually needed it or not. And there’s also a chance he might need the cream but doesn’t want to admit it. When she’s done they cuddle close underneath the covers, Rose pressing a kiss to the Doctor’s forehead.

Yes, she really hopes there’s gonna be more of this is the future.


End file.
